nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ages of Nordock
Ages of Nordock is a Neverwinter Nights persistent world based on the classic Nordock module, updated to patch 1.69, with numerous improvements and extras. It is a roleplay server, not a social server; the focus is on story and roleplay, but action and adventuring are respected too. The server is growing, with an active builder team continually adding to the world using the 1.69 tilesets. No hak paks are required. DM-run story-arc sessions are run regularly and (at least) weekly. (There is a DM-driven campaign every Sunday night.) Quest story lines often include character backgrounds; this way roleplay is rewarded and players can feel their characters become part of the story that moves the world forward. The server has a solid core of friendly players who would love for new players to join. The players are very active on Facebook, which is where the server's homepage is located, with several groups for players. Features Some of the highlights that set Ages of Nordock apart from other servers are the following. The server's homepagehttp://www.facebook.com/groups/agesofnordock has a complete list of what has been added to the Nordock base to make playing a unique and fun experience. (Requires a Facebook login.) ; Death system : The death system is very soft, with no experience point loss before level 30. There is, however, a 20% gold piece penalty applied every respawn, to a maximum of 20,000 gold lost. ; Experience progression : Players start at level 2 and can theoretically reach level 40 (although most only reach around level 30). : The progression from level 2 to 14 is relatively quick, as they benefit from a +10 base experience bonus. : Partying up with other players will give a bonus to experience gained. If the lowest and highest level party member vary too much in range, the party will suffer a penalty to their experience gain. This penalty increase drastically the more the range vary. Party members not in the same area do not count toward the level range. They do not receive experience from killed creatures and do not receive gold from loot. ; UMD and spellcraft : Use magic device (UMD) is heavily modified to reflect a more pen and paper usage. All scrolls, wands, rods and mage staff are affected by this modification. UMD and spellcraft skills are used to determine your success at using a magical spell from the above list of mentioned items. UMD and spellcraft benefit from a synergy bonus. : UMD and spellcraft is not used on other items that cast spells. : UMD takes into consideration if you can inherently cast the spell, such as a blackguard being able to use a scroll of bull strength because he can cast the spell anyway. : The standard UMD skill is used to determine if a rogue can equip gear that they do not possess the requirements for (as per standard Neverwinter Nights implementation of the skill). ; Open lock and disable trap : Ages of Nordock tries to use as much as possible the standard Neverwinter Nights implementation of these skills. However the base module of Nordock has its entire locked door and traps set to use a different system where the DCs are extremely high. : As such, we give the players the ability to buy some of the old Nordock lock picks which will unlock/disable trap with DCs above 80. Anything else with a lower DC will rely on the standard way from NWN. ; Henchmen : Players can hire 2 henchmen, and wizard henchmen can summon a custom familiar based on their alignment. Players can level up the henchmen to their level and manage their inventory as if their own. Henchmen also bleed to death like players. ; Resurrecting henchmen : You can cast the spell raise dead or resurrection on your henchman's corpse, or alternatively speak to it for further options. You can carry the corpse with you, manage the inventory of the corpse, and pray to your deity to raise him or pay a certain amount of money to raise him. ; Underdark : Updated drow underdark. Underdark Central and several other areas were updated and quests added. Ages of Nordock boasts one official and DM-supported drow house, House Rilynndar. This Facebook document will help you get started. ; ShareSpell : The ShareSpell system allows the effects of self-targeted spells to be shared with the caster's familiar. ; Arcane archers : Arcane archers can imbue their arrows with their own spells or use the conventional imbue arrow. : To imbue your arrow with a custom spell, simply cast the spell on any arrow. The magic arrow will exist for the duration of the spell. They can be traded with other players; however they still exist only for the duration of the spell. : Magic arrows are destroyed when a player logs out. ; Book of Summons : The Book of Summons allows a spellcaster to choose a different creature to summon when using any of the summon creature (I-IX) spells. ; Banking : A reliable and persistent bank system can be used to keep both gold and precious items safe. ; Deities : The deity system allows players to gain the favour of various deities from the Forgotten Realms. This favour provides benefits ranging from a small chance to trick death to receiving various buffs. ; Familiar and animal companion : Familiar and animal companion have been updated to fix several bugs. This fix found on the vault was used. ; Emotes : Emotes can be initiated from the chat line. For a complete list of emotes refer to your player journal in game. ; Crafting ; Illegal class combination : The following combination of classes are not allowed in AoN. A script enforces these rules. *Anything/Red Dragon Disciple/Pale Master *Sorcerer/Paladin/Blackguard Deities of Ages of Nordock Subraces Remodel of Nordock Several area or groups of areas have been remodeled using the new 1.69 tilesets. Or simply been remade to improve them from the old Nordock module of 2002. These include the road from Benzor Flats all the way to Brosna, Tobaro and Ornal Pass. The Kabu city of Fakualt was restored by adventurers and is remodeled. The Underdark Central is remodeled and several other projects aim to remodel Chaulssin and create the academy complex. Ages of Nordock is politically ruled by the Duke of Brosna who controls almost the entire surface of Nordock. Several nobles rule each city fief (Benzor, Tobaro, Trondor and Sholo). The Dwarwen hills are considered independent. And on the farthest shore of Nordock is an outpost of the new Elven sea nation. AoN Banner long.jpg|Ages of Nordock primary logo. Akina in the past.jpg|Heroes on the rooftop of castle Fakualt in Kabu. Time gate.jpg|Heroes discovering a famed Time Gate! Stories of Ages of Nordock